Harry Potter: After the Aftermath
by PotterPenman08
Summary: This is a story based on what I personally believe would happen in my world of Harry Potter following the seventh and final book in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter.

After The Aftermath.

Chapter one.

'CRACK'

Harry woke up exceptionally quickly, picked up his wand and started to prepare for battle. "Who the hell would want to try anything now? I finally got rid of Tom Riddle and some other form of evil decides it's his turn, fucking typical" He said to himself as he scrambled to his feet. Creeping towards his bedroom door at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry recognised the voice that was muttering profanity. "After all those years of living in fear, have you gone completely fucking mental?" said the brown haired angry looking witch that was now standing before him. "Good morning to you too Hermione" Harry said after composing himself. "Where were you all night?" With this, the young witch started to blush "It is none of your business where I was last night Harry James Potter but if you must know, I was at The Burrow!" Harrys heart skipped a beat and he felt a familiar feeling of fear "Are the family okay? Has something terrible happened?" Harry was worried now because although his home was 12 Grimmauld Place, his favourite house in the world was The Burrow, and some of his favourite people, not to mention the girl of his dreams, all resided within it. "You really ARE more stupid than you look Harry. If you must know, I spent the evening with Ron".

Sitting in his cavernous kitchen with a cup of coffee, brought to him by Kreacher, a loyal house elf, Harry felt brave enough to ask the obviously angry witch sitting across from him what brought her there in such a foul mood that morning. "H..Hermione, what's the matter with you this morning? I haven't seen you fly into such a rage for a long while". Hermione wore a sudden look of recognition which turned into a look of sheer exasperation. "Harry, although you defeated Tom Riddle, don't you think you should still keep the anti-apparition wards in place around the house? I mean, I over shot my destination this morning, too much wine last night, but I managed to apparate right into my room". With this, Harry suddenly realised that no matter what, although he fought in the Great War against Voldemort, that if it wasn't going to be another dark wizard after him, it would no doubt be someone wanting to get a story out of him for another stupid magazine interview. "You're right Herm, I should put them in place again, I will do that straight away". The bushy haired young lady sat there and smiled with the usual self satisfaction in knowing that she was right.

Harry was happy that Hermione and Ron finally got it together properly, they seemed well suited to each other. At the thought of them kissing together, the characters in his mind turned from Ron and Hermione to himself and Ginny. The light of the sun shining down on her, his fingers running through her beautiful hair, he didn't just want that girl, he craved her, needed her by his side. Nothing was stopping him, but he didn't want her to be in the public spotlight as much as he was at the moment. After all it was less than a year since he defeated Tom Riddle, he was still being called for interviews by every magical magazine and newspaper in circulation. Worst of all, it was time to go and give a speech at the ministry, in front of every member of the wizarding community that showed. Thankfully Hermione had already written it for him and he had to just read it.

Standing there with clammy hands, looking out to the crowd of people that had come to hear him speak, Harry cleared his throat one more time and began speaking.

"I am glad to see that so many people turned up today to hear what I have to say. So many people have offered to write my speech for me and I even hold the best copy here in my hands. I have decided though, just by looking at your expectant eyes, to not read what has been written, but to tell you exactly what happened as I understand it.

You all know me as 'The Boy That Lived". Well indeed, I am the boy that lived, but I did not live because of any extraordinary skills or talents that I possessed. I was only a small child at the time. One that didn't know of the magical community! I see you wondering "well how the flaming heck did he live then?" The answer is quite simple, and one you have heard many times from my former Headmaster and friend Albus Dumbledore. The answer to that question is love. My mother died to save me, Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, he had killed my mother and turned his wand on the young man you see before you today. It was because of the sacrifice that my mother made that ensured I would be protected. I won't go into too much detail as we have limited time here ladies and gentlemen.

During the battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort himself declared that lives would be spared if people handed me over to him, I admit, people died in trying to save me that night, but remember, they died trying to save you all as well, the courage that people showed that night was second to none.

Voldemort knew exactly what I was doing within the castle grounds that night. I was looking for a particular object that he had hidden part of himself in. Whilst that object still held a part of Tom Riddle, he would not be able to die at the hands of anyone, not even myself.

Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and myself had spent a lot of time looking for objects that also contained parts of Toms maimed and twisted soul, and with great success we found the ones that Dumbledore didn't find before his passing. Upon destroying these objects that only left one part of his soul residing outside of his body. After careful deliberation, I personally found out that part of his soul was living in me, which is why there was such a connection between me and Voldemort which enabled me to see his thoughts and him see mine.

That night, I walked to where he stood, waiting for me to be handed over to him, but because I went on my own and calmly walked into deaths open arms, the same protection placed upon me by my mother, was placed upon everyone else that was fighting against Him and his Death Eaters.

Ladies and gentleman of the wizarding community, I could have been declared dead, but I was able to return to this mortal place to do what was right. After much humiliation of my body by means of the cruciatus curse, which didn't effect me at all, Tom Riddle made Rubeus Hagrid, a cherished friend, carry my body to the school. After that, a lot of people will tell you that the battle re-commenced and my body disappeared out of sight. What wasn't known is that I am in possession of an Invisibility cloak, and I used that to move, to deflect a few curses being fired towards our "soldiers" and I was able to face Tom Riddle and let him know what a cock up, excuse my French, he had made. With this, he aimed the killing curse at me, and once again it was deflected by the simple spell Expelliarmus, which rebounded into his maimed and twisted body, and took his life.

That was the demise of Tom Marvolo Riddle. "

Harry looked around, people had tears in their eyes, Harry didn't feel right leaving it at that and decided to continue briefly.

"I am not the saviour in this fight. Many wizards and witches and other magical creatures tried to bring about the death of that monster but it was left for me to do because it was prophesied before I was even born. Every single person that died whilst fighting him, every person that fought that night at Hogwarts, every person that is still alive today is a hero. Do not lose sight of what we were fighting for, the magical world we live in today to be maintained without prejudice against anyone for their parentage, to be united until the very end, that is what we fought for. Everyone who died in the battle against him, they did not die in vain, it is because of them that we can live freely today.

This seems a great point to bring to you the acting Minister for Magic, I present to you, one of the most highly skilled aurors of the age, I give you, Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

With this, the crowd erupted into applause for the man standing before, them. Although he wanted to stay, Harry felt so emotional, so tired, drained and worn out, that he decided to make his way home.

When he got to his house. He found the door open slightly and voices talking in the kitchen.

"Don't you worry my lady, Kreacher won't tell the Potter boy anything".

A strangely familiar voice replied "Good, make sure you don't or I will have your guts for garters!"

Harry opened the door brandishing his wand and screamed "Petrificus Totalus!" With that, the figure of his one true love, fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

After the aftermath

Chapter 2

As Ginny lay there on the floor, Harry was stricken with guilt. If he had only restored the protective wards on his house as he promised Hermione, this wouldn't have happened.

After muttering some incantations over Ginny, Harry was puzzled as to why she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Indeed his magic had grown stronger and developed since the war, but that spell couldn't have killed her, surely not. Closing his eyes to think for a minute, trying to concentrate on the incantations as he performed them again, he felt a sudden impact against his cheek. "You idiot!" screamed the voice of Ginny Weasley. "What the fuck do you think you were playing at?"

After hours of pleading forgiveness and explaining that there were no protective wards on his house to inform him of a dark presence, Ginny had finally calmed down and began to explain what she was doing there.

"Everyone has been concerned lately Harry. You don't come to dinner much any more, we hardly see you at ours and when you do write to us, you don't put anything convincing in your letters. I was merely checking in with Kreacher to make sure you were ok. Do you not think that we would have bombarded your house otherwise? He has been our source of information with regards to your well being. I knew you would be out at the Ministry of Magic and didn't expect you home for a while. "

"How the bloody hell have you been getting information out of my House Elf? You don't have his loyalty!" Harry was now livid that the elf had revealed information about him. What else had the elf told the Weasleys or anyone else what had been happening? After all, the Order of The Phoenix was now using his house for their meetings again, it was just different now, they were no longer a secret society because of the well informed newspaper article about them.

Ginny explained to him that as she lived in his home, Hermione was able to give orders to the elf also. She rarely did that because of S.P.E.W, the elfish welfare group she had set up, so naturally, harry had forgotten that the elf would remain loyal to her too. She had ordered Kreacher to inform the Weasley family that he was ok, should they come and ask. Kreacher was only following orders.

"Gin, you should know I would be fine, I'm just stuck here, trying to cram in as much information as I can, because, as you might not have noticed, Hogwarts need a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Minerva has asked me to teach the DA and anyone else in 5th year or above whilst remaining in school one final year to catch up on the work I missed whilst hunting down Toms fragments of soul, and to take my NEWTs too."

This meant a lot to Ginny, not only was she going to be taught Defence against the dark arts by the Handsome Harry Potter, but she would be able to see him every day at school as well. She smiled that wicked smile that she normally wore when she was up to something. Harry knew it was now or never.

"Ginerva Weasley. You are by far the most gorgeous witch on the face of the planet and I know I said that I didn't want you in the public spotlight, but I had a thought on my way home today. If I am in school most of the coming year, with the added protection to the place and ministry officials checking everyone that goes in and out of the gate, I wouldn't technically be in the public spotlight would I? So that means that... well what I'm trying to say, I mean ask, Oh bugger, I have lost my train of thought now" He went quiet for a moment whilst he tried frantically to muster up the courage and the words in his head.

"You were never good at making speeches. Actually, you are by far the worst speech maker in the history of the world, thank goodness you have your looks and celebrity status going in your favour, not to mention the extraordinary power you possess and a personality to die for, otherwise I wouldn't give a shit about you let alone LOVE you with all of my heart".

Harry was taken aback, he thought she would have needed persuasion to take him back after being a bit of a git to her by dumping her so he could carry on fighting. He had more butterflies in his stomach now than ever before. Although he was exceedingly nervous, he decided it was time to move in on her. With that, he leant over and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Still kissing for what only felt a couple of seconds, Harry felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. "Do you have to do that with my sister in front of me?" Harry walked over to his best friend and shook his hand. This man had been through everything with him and he was the most loyal friend a bloke could have, but, something told him to proceed with caution as far as Ginny was concerned. "Took your time getting here, I have already casted a spell at Gin and revived her and talked and snogged her brains out. Doesn't that clock your of your mothers work anymore?" Instead of reacting in the way Harry expected, Ron's face turned rather serious and he said to Harry "I need to speak with you about something , in private if I may." Looking rather worried, Harry looked at Ginny who said "I need to go let the parents know that I am ok anyway, I shall come back if I may Mr Potter." with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Harry nodded his approval and led Ron up to his New study. In no way did he want to imitate Dumbledore, but at least if he had a study he could put all his books and magical artefacts in, he could always find them should he need to.

He decided not to sit at his desk, because he wasn't a teacher yet and after all, Ron was his best mate in the whole world. Sitting down on a nice armchair, with Ron sitting opposite him, Harry conjured two glasses of Fire-whisky and said "So mate, what's on your mind? If it's women, don't ask me anything, you know I too am pretty much bloody useless with the creatures. Oh and don't tell your mother I have given you Fire-Whisky, I don't want her to think that I'm a bad influence on you."

"Jesus, get a grip man, nothing could spoil my mothers' impression of you, you are like her wonder boy or something. As for women, I wouldn't ask you anyway, look at your track record, you chase after the birds like you do a sodding snitch!"

"That's not true you git! I'm only chasing your sister and I plan to keep it that way" Harry grinned.

Turning as red as a beetroot, Ron grew more serious, but wore a look of fear, or at least something similar on his face. "Mate, I don't know how to ask you this, but you know that when we were hunting for them bloody Horcruxes? Well it was just the three of us wasn't it. I was kind of thinking that I liked living like that for months on end, it really was great, and I know I can't get any privacy in my house, what with me and Hermione being together now. I guess, in short, I was wondering if..." Harry waved his hand as if to silence the red head bloke sat across from him. "Ron, listen, you are my best friend in the whole wide world, being so, you are more than welcome to come and live here with me an Hermione, I just have one question to ask you."

"Go for it." Ron replied. "Okay, now this is a sensitive issue, but, will you be wanting a room of your own, or are you and Hermione still at it like rabbits?" With this, Harry went into hysterical laughter and Ron punched his arm, glowing bright red at the same time. "Seriously you bloody idiot, what made you think you needed to ask?! As long as you do your fair share around this place, which, considering Kreacher does almost everything in this place, isn't a lot, then I say Go home and pack your stuff, I will prepare a room and let Hermione know".

Ron smiled and was yelling something Harry couldn't understand, probably because Ron was already running down the stairs to floo himself home. Harry decided that it would be best to inform Hermione of Ron's pending arrival at Grimmauld Place, and him calling it his home, before Ron and Ginny returned. Using a fake gold Galleon, that was used to inform members of the DA of meeting times, Harry decided to inform Hermione that there was an issue at home that he needed to talk to her about. Obviously he didn't think using the coin through properly, because all of a sudden, 3 people burst through his front door, muttering spells like "Homenum Horribilis". Running down the stairs Harry saw Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and the trustworthy Neville Longbottom performing some extraordinary protective spells over his home. "Guys, Guys, listen, when I said there was an issue at home on the coin, I was meaning that I needed to talk to Hermione about this place and something that's happening here, maybe I have had one glass of Fire-Whisky too many. Sorry for wasting your time, but I tell you what, go and make yourselves comfortable in the drawing room, conjure yourselves some drinks, although Luna isn't to drink anything stronger than pumpkin juice, or her father will set the snarling snorkies after me!"

"Actually they don't exist you bludgering fool, its the Crumple Horned Snorcack, and it's ok, I will be on pumpkin juice and yes, Neville or Dean will conjure it for me."

"Good, I think I hear Hermione down in the kitchen, I will be right back, make yourselves comfortable, because I have an announcement that I would like to make shortly."

Harry decided that he would accept the proposal, as he knew he would, so he needed to inform Minerva McGonagall that he would be teaching the following year at school. He would floo to her later. Right now, he had to let Hermione know that they were having a new addition to the household.

"What on earths the matter, I see the wards are replaced. You missed a wonderful speech by Kingsley you know, it was most encouraging for us all."

"I know Herm, I listened to him perform it earlier. Listen, I was going to ask for your agreement but the I was caught in the moment, but, we have a new house mate joining us here, one that I think everyone except for Molly Weasley would agree with."

Hermione looked puzzled, who would Molly having against living with Harry and Hermione? "Who are you talking about? Surely it isn't Ginny, she still has to live at home for another year, or at least her parents want her to anyway. Plus, you two are not together at the moment are you?"

"Will you stop for one bloody minute so I can get a word in? I have invited Ron, well no, Ron was about to ask me if he could move in, bloody idiot thought it was polite, since when did he have manners?" Harry grinned as he said this, he knew that his best mate in the world could charm the pants off of anyone given a little time to practice. Hermione flung her arms around Harrys neck and she was yelling right next to his ear "Oh Harry, that is a most wonderful idea. We will have so much fun, the three of us together again. I can't wait! When does he move in? I'm thinking that the third bedroom will need to be cleaned a bit, and we will need to modify it slightly. Oh Harry, thank you so so so much."

After Hermione had calmed down, Harry waited for Ron to appear. Within seconds his trunk appeared, but Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry stuck his head in the fireplace and called out "The Burrow!" and as his head felt that all too familiar sensation of spinning around a dozen fireplaces, it finally popped out at the Burrow to a slightly merry Mrs Weasley saying "Has he gotten on your nerves already dear?"

Harry replied "Hi mum, I haven't seen him actually, his trunk is here but he isn't." Mrs Weasley had a look of pure worry on her face, she glanced at her clock and it said that Ron was in 'Mortal Peril' with that Harry said "Ok mum, I'm sure its nothing serious, can you and Mr Weasley and Gin, come over. I want to take the DA with me to look for him, but I will need you to scry for him first."

Maybe around 30 seconds later, the Weasley family, including Bill and Charlie Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley children, were standing in the kitchen. Ginny had called the members of Dumbledore's Army down from the drawing room and Mr Weasley had informed the Order of the Phoenix that Ron was missing and to be ready to dis-apparate within a seconds notice. Mrs Weasley, the only mother type figure that Harry had in the world, was desperately trying to locate her son, finally, the crystal fell onto the map in front of her and landed right in the middle of Knockturn Alley, just off the infamous Diagon Alley. With that, Harry decided to lower the wards around his home, should he need to get through them bringing Ron home. He reminded the Weasley family that an intruder alarm will sound if any dark magic entered his property, as he had left that one and only ward in place. With a turn of their cloaks, a serious looking group of teenagers disappeared into thin air, on their way to Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter

After the Aftermath

Chapter three.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville and Luna arrived in Diagon Alley where Harry took it upon himself to lead the 'Rescue Mission'. In a blink of an eye there were people apparating everywhere he looked. Cho Chang stood there before him with Michael Corner and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was surprised at them showing up and said in hushed tones "What the bloody hell are you lot doing here?" Kingsley looked at Harry and said "Well, I found this galleon on the floor of the castle, during the clean up operation after the war. I knew what its purpose was as soon as I picked it up, so I went and asked Albus' portrait and he informed me that the DA used them to communicate, I was keeping it just in case. Face it Harry, Dark Lord or not, there are bound to be some of his crazed fans out somewhere, so I thought I would keep it because I knew that any trouble would find you."

Harry stood there looking amazed, "Good thinking Minister!" he said. At being called Minister, Kingsley smiled. Harry noticed a figure in the shadows, it was running towards him and it had a mop of red hair. "Thanks, I was just entertaining someone when I went into the kitchen and saw this bloody coin change, you do pick your moments well young Harry!" It was George Weasley, the sole owner of the joke shop he and his brother owned together before Fred tragically died in the battle.

"I changed the coins Harry," Hermione said, "I didn't know what we were up against so I thought I would have the rest of the DA members on standby just in case." "Excellent thinking Hermione, thank you." Harry Replied. "Okay, so this is the plan of action," He said, "Luna, Dean, George and Cho, stay at this entrance to Knockturn Alley. Minister, Michael, Ginny and Neville, in a moment I need you to apparate to the other side of Knockturn Alley, Hermione and I will go through it, under my invisibility cloak, well, Hermione will go under the cloak, I shall charm myself to, lets say, 'Blend In'. If anyone sees Red Sparks in the sky, proceed with caution, if you see green sparks, come on in and help us detain a few idiots until the minister can inform Aurors to arrive and place them under arrest. If all is well, I shall send you my patronus, at which point you are to go back to mine and wait. Understood?" At this, everyone nodded. Kingsley intervened and said "I couldn't have put it better myself. Just so you know, being Minister for Magic and all that, I give you authority to use the necessary force to save Ron if he is in danger, after all, he is a war hero too." Everyone nodded to show that they understood. Harry said "Let's stop wasting time and go to it!"

Everyone was in position. Harry had cast a disillusionment charm upon him self and knew that it had worked when he felt an odd sensation trickling down his body, like someone had just cracked an egg on his head. He and Hermione began to walk down the miserable, bleak looking street, not daring to stop outside anyone of the shops. After all, this place was known for dark magical artefacts, who was to say a couple of dark wizards weren't hiding down there as well. All of a sudden, they heard Ron scream in pain. The scream was enough to make Hermione shake, not with fear but with anger that someone would do that to her beloved boyfriend.

Ron screamed again, "Your parents deserved everything they got, the evil bastards! I can guarantee you that Harry is on his way now to sort you out!" Harry noticed that these young people looked oddly familiar, he had seen them before, they were all children of the death eaters that were either imprisoned or killed around the time of the great battle. "Aww need little stupid Potter Pratt to come and save you Weasel?" One of the cloaked and hooded figures guffawed. "Give me my wand you over sized prick and I will sort you out my fucking self!.. ARRRRRGGGHHHHHH"

Harry knew they were using the cruciatus curse on Ron but it wasn't working very well, because they lacked both the power and the knowledge of the spell to perform it properly. "I don't see your boyfriend Harry Potter coming to save you yet little boy!" The "mini- death eaters" were laughing at him and taunting him.

"You are mistaken you son of a bitch," Ron cried, "He is on his way". At this Harry reversed the charm he had used to cloak himself and said in an extremely angry tone "Correction mate, I am already here, lets see... which one of you sick twisted bastards am I gonna take out first?"

"HA HA HA," one of the young wizards said, "but you are alone you muppet, there are more of us than there are of you. Run along now." Hermione pulled off the cloak and shot a stunning spell right at this 'kid' , when he toppled over, she put her wand to his throat and said "I ain't so much of a useless 'Mudblood' now am I?"

Without even raising his wand to send red sparks into the sky, Harry was surrounded by the 'Rescue team' who all fired stunning spells and curses at these hooded figures. Luna magnificently used the Levicorpus spell to suspend one of them in the air, whilst Ginny was so angry she was firing every curse she knew at any one of the assailants that she could. George Weasley stood there, leaning against the wall casually firing the odd curse at a 'mini-death-eater' that was working hard to duel him, laughing at the young boy saying "Me and my brother Fred learnt those spells before we got to Hogwarts, I do think you need re-educating," instantly, George flicked his wand and rope flew out the end of it and bound this hooded figure as tight as possible, to the point where the kid was crying.

With each one of their opponents slowly going down one by one, the Minister himself placed them all under arrest for attacking an innocent member of the public and for offenses against the decree for restriction of underage sorcery. Harry summoned Ron's wand and said "Will you do the honours mate?" with that, Ron nodded and screamed "Petrificus Totalus ," The body of his opponent fell to the ground, as stiff as Ginny was, the day that Harry accidently cursed her. Ron laughed and said "Don't try and fuck with members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, or the Ministry again prick!" as he said that, he walked over to the kid and punched him in the face and made his nose gush with torrents of blood.

Ministry officials came to the scene to place the criminals under arrest, those who were of age were sent to Azkaban to await trial for using an unforgivable curse on Ron, and the rest were expelled from Hogwarts and their wands were to be destroyed the following morning. This pleased the relieved Weasley parents when they heard this and they were very happy that the new Minister for Magic was taking a no tolerance policy on attacks such as these. "What happened son?" Arthur Weasley had asked once everyone had settled down at the long dining room table back at Harrys house. "Well, I know I was planning on coming straight back here, but I thought that rather than Harry rushing around trying to make me comfortable and Hermione fussing over the arrangements and everything else, I went to Diagon Alley to buy Harry a bottle of Fire-whisky and Hermione some flowers, and the best pumpkin pie I could find. Whilst everyone was going home and the place was becoming more deserted, I decided to go and see George, that way I could use his floo. It seems, however that those wannabe death eaters got there and decided to wear hoods and try and attack me. Yeah the Cruciatus curse hurts like hell but I don't think they did it properly, because it wasn't anything as bad as Moody, or 'Fake Moody' I should say, taught us in fourth year."

"We are just glad you are ok, mate," Harry Replied. "Didn't you say you had an announcement to make Harry?" Luna asked. "Oh bugger. Yes I almost forgot. As you know, I'm planning on going back to Hogwarts to finish my final year as I missed most of it last year. When I was speaking to Minerva about it, she had an idea, so that I could be paid and use my experiences to help others. Which means you are looking at a part time professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts. I shall be teaching the DA and everyone from 5th year onwards. Or at least that's the plan."

The room burst into life all of a sudden, people were clapping and giving him their wishes of congratulations and luck, but as Harry looked around the room, he noticed the faces of Ron, Hermione and Ginny looking worried and actually frightened. When Harry saw this, the whole room went quiet, they were looking at him as if to say "Oh my God, what's happening now?!" Harry decided to ask that very question, he looked at the three and said "Go on then, tell me that I'm pushing myself too far, or that it will be an enormous pressure."

Hermione was the only one to speak after that, she looked really scared and said "Harry, isn't that job cursed?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter

After the Aftermath

Chapter four.

There was a week left until Harry and his fellow students were to arrive at the gates of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Night after night, Harry paced in his study wondering about his fate if he were to take the post offered to him. He decided that it would be best to send an owl to Minerva and ask her what she thought but night after night he waited for a response and never got one.

The fireplace in his office burst in to flame and the head of Professor Slughorn was beaming up at him. "Professor! Is everything Ok? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, after all, he was rather surprised by the potion masters arrival. "Harry m'boy!, " the head in the emerald flames cried, "Glad I could catch you. Minerva was wondering if she could have a word. The teachers have been called back to school a week early to prepare for the start of a new term and to discuss the future of Hogwarts now that she is, naturally, the new head mistress." With this, Harry said "Would you ask her if she would be so kind as to allow me to apparate to the school gates in one hour? I need to pack and inform my house mates of where I am going." The head of Horace Slughorn nodded and vanished as the flames died down. Harry took this to mean that he would be expect at the castle in an hours time.

With a flick of his wand, the books in the study flew into a trunk. Harry decided that he would ask one of his friends to bring the trunk along this evening, so he could have some company as he settled into his quarters back at school. After all, he wasn't a proper teacher and he wasn't an ordinary student, so he didn't want to feel out of place at all.

Upon entering the long cavernous kitchen, Harry was greeted by the faces of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna. Luna was visiting for dinner as she often did, she enjoyed the company and was learning so much, although, she was still not allowed to practice magic until she was 17 so it was only magical theory that she was learning with Hermione. No doubt, she would be one of the top students in Defence against the dark arts classes. "Guys, I have something to talk to you about. I just had a visit from Horace Slughorn, the potions manager and he said that Minerva was holding meetings this week at the school to discuss its future and how things need to be run after the Great War. I am going to go to the castle and speak with her personally about my teaching post so that we can establish whether I am risking my life once again. If it is a dangerous situation then I am going to opt out. After all, I want to be in a position that is not going to put anyone I love in danger." Hermione looked very serious for a split second and said "Harry, I have been thinking. It was Tom Riddle, as far as we know, that cursed the job. It is logical that the curse would die with him but to be sure I think you should speak to Dumbledores portrait in the castle. He is the only one that knows what happened the night Tom came to the school and asked for a Job there." Harry had every intention of doing this. He sat and enjoyed a potential 'last drink' with his friends. Who knew how long he would be away from home for? What if he wasn't coming back?

On his way back up to his bedroom, which was on a different floor than his study as he didn't want the two to mix, his room was completely private and his only escape from the magical world, Harry decided that he would send a message to Ginny and let her know he was going to the castle early and that he would ask the permission of the new Head-mistress for her to come and see him before term started. Whilst packing his trunk there was a knock on the door, he opened it to find Hermione standing there looking positively pleased with herself. "What are you so happy about Herm?" He asked, he was very curious because these days, when she looked so happy, it was something to do with Ron and herself. "Well, I thought I would come up here and tell you this. Me and Ron have decided, along with every other member of the DA that should have left school by now, that we are coming back too and that we are going to finish our schooling and get the opportunity to have the greatest Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher train us in the way that should be taught! Plus, we want to be there for you to show you that no matter how pig headed you can be sometimes, that you are still our friend and that we love you and will support you through everything. Remember, we are in this together." Harry was so happy to hear one of his best friends say this but he wanted to act cool so he said "Well it is about time you suggested this! It's an excellent idea." By the time he finished his sentence Hermione had flicked her wand carelessly and sent all that he needed into his trunk and made it disappear. Harry assumed it was going to Hogwarts, so he didn't question her about it.

He stood in his hallway and looked at his friends and said to them "See you in a week then." Hermione and Ron had a strange look about them, one that Harry had seen before. They were planning something. With a quick turn on the spot, Harry felt himself plunged into darkness.

Looking at the castle gates, Harry realised he was at his true home. Hogwarts was the first place he could call home since finding out he was a wizard, although, Harry never expected that he would be walking up the pathway to this enchanted castle ever again. The last time he saw the place, it was in ruins, Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and many other magical creatures had destroyed the place during the great battle, it seemed impossible that it could have been restored to its former glory. As he walked up the path he marvelled at its glory and was thankful that he had somewhere he could learn this year and finish his NEWTs in order to get his dream job as an Auror. Fighting the dark wizards of the world seemed like a job that he was destined for, only now, he didn't know his destiny as he had destroyed the dark wizard that he was meant to kill.

He reached the castle doors, the knot in his stomach was getting tighter by the second and he was extremely nervous. Waiting for him was the beaming face of professor McGonagall, who walked up to him and gave him one of the biggest hugs he had ever had. "Evening Professor." Harry said. "Come now, I think we are on first name terms now Harry. I wanted to tell you straight after the war, but, it felt inappropriate. It was when Hagrid carried your body up to the castle and lay it before us and Lord Voldemort, that I felt a sense of loss in more than a teacher – student situation. You are a great wizard, Potter, and an inspiration to us all. Thank you for saving me, thank you for saving the wizarding world." "Woah there Minerva, that feels strange calling you by your first name, let a boy get settled in before you start crying over him!" "You are much more than a boy Harry, you are a man, a great one at that and I know there is someone who was special in your life waiting to greet you. Now if you would, come to my office please, I have matters to discuss with you and several other people that are here."

Harry followed the Head-Mistress to her study, when they got to the statue leading to the moving staircase that took them to the office, professor McGonagall called out "Wulfric". Harry was glad that she used this as it reminded him of his old friend, Dumbledore. Upon entering the room, Harry was greated by the entire teaching staff and the Minister for Magic, Kingsley. They were all beaming up at him and welcomed him back to the castle. This was rather overwhelming for Harry but he was thrilled at the prospect of getting involved with Hogwarts and its running. Everyone was sat in a circle, with Minerva being at the desk and Kingsley sat next to her in a nicely summoned armchair. She beckoned Harry forward and gave him on the other side of her. Harry was finally home.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I wanted to call you all here tonight, to meet with regards to our school and the way we are to run it now. I am not going to be responsible for a dictatorship, like Delores Umbridge I have ideas for the school, but they are ones that do not relate to the same agenda hers did. I have spoken with the schools governors, the Minister for Magic and Mr. Potter here with regards to Defence against the Dark Arts classes. Now I am speaking to you. With your approval and the acceptance of Mr. Potter, I would like to appoint him as a part time Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts, teaching those members of the DA and people in 5th year and above. This may have come as a shock to you, having an eighteen year old in the schools employ, but the ministry has changed the way we are to teach defence. For a brief explanation, I shall now hand you over to the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

The look of the wizards faces within the room was a mixed expression of shock and happiness. Harry wondered whether they would except him as a fellow member of teaching staff or not. Meanwhile Kingsley had stood up and started to speak.

"In light of recent events throughout the country, the Great War, the Ministry has spent long hours debating on what the new generation of wizards shall need to know in life after school. We have experienced great loss simply because expelliarmus wasn't quite enough to save some of those who fought. We have decided that when we talk of defence, we mean defence. Magical creatures will be looked at from the first year until the third year, although, basic defence is to be taught in the first year also. That is the first thing that students are to be taught. We do not fear an uprising from any dark wizards at the moment but we never know, especially seeing as Tom Riddle was hell bent on telling people that Harry here was just a lucky child. I believe that as Harry witnessed Tom Riddles return to power, saw the dark magic he was using, and even the magic he used as he was attempting to kill the young man you see before you, that he makes a better candidate than anyone for the job. I was slightly disappointed at the decision to employ Harry because I was rather hoping he would want to become an Auror but his education is paramount and helping others whilst doing that is a fantastic way to help our country know what they need to know. I understand that Harry is not a fully qualified official to teach but he has been there and seen things that you or I will probably never see in our lifetimes, if you are happy with this decision then we leave the choice up to Harry Potter himself to make."

"Bravo!" Cried the somewhat confusing, Professor Trelawney. Upon saying this, every member of the teaching staff clapped with extreme enthusiasm. The choice was now down to Harry alone. As he thought, an unexpected voice spoke, one that he never thought he would hear again. "Harry my dear boy. You alone showed the DA how to fight. It is because of you that those members of the DA are alive today. Sadly we lost some members but that was only because our dear Death Eaters liked to play dirtier than we could imagine. If I was still alive, Harry, I too would be asking this favour of you. Care to tell us what is on your mind?" Harry got up then and walked over to the portrait of his old Headmaster and said "Albus, you told me yourself the job was cursed. Can we be one hundred percent certain that it is no longer a cursed position?" Harry looked nervous now as he saw the face of Dumbledore frown for a moment. "My dear boy, I think it is safe to say that it is no longer cursed, Tom Riddle is dead, unlike last time he has no chance to return to power because he is in a place far worse than the place we went to when you were 'killed'. From that place, there is no return." Harry thought for a moment, thanked the portrait and spoke directly to the teaching staff. "Not that I want to gain great power or responsibility, God knows I have had enough of that on my shoulders, but because I want to give more to the wizarding community, I shall accept the position. I shall need to meet with the head and there is something that I wish to discuss with the Minister but I see no problems in gratefully accepting the job."

The room erupted with applause from every single person in the room, even the portraits that were feigning sleep were wide awake and clapping. Harry noticed that a tear was rolling down the cheek of Albus Dumbledore and there was a gleam in his eye and a smile as wide as could be on his face.

After dismissing everyone from her office apart from the Minister of Magic, Minerva asked Harry what it was that he needed to discuss. "Firstly," He said, "I do not wish to be paid an awful lot, which is not why I have taken the job, I have substantial amounts of Gold in my vault at the bank. I wish to know where I stand as a pupil. I want to continue my education as planned without much disruption from a teaching perspective." Minerva looked as she was thinking deeply. After Harry waited a while for her response she finally said "Potter, it shall be as follows. You have authority to punish bad behaviour within your class and in the corridors also. It is better for you to have private quarters as you will have sensitive information there that relates to other students. We trust that your friends in the dormitory are loyal and honest, but like they say, curiosity killed the cat. For the start of term feast, I would like you to join the teaching staff at the staff table so we can welcome you formally, after that, it is completely up to you where you sit for meals. As you are not a qualified teacher, we would like to see lesson plans before they are executed, this is for the first six weeks so we can see how you are progressing. Apart from that you are a student at the school and naturally as with all staff the same rules apply."

"I agree with that Minerva but there is one particular thing that I am to ask of you. Where do I stand with regards to my relationship with Miss. Weasley?"

Minerva stood up and said "Mr. Potter, or should I say, Professor Potter, it is not for me to say what you should feel for Ms. Weasley but I do reccommend this. You are not to favour her above anyone in classes, you are also not to flaunt anything with her in front of students. Also might I remind you that at the weekends, bearing in mind that she remains in the castle grounds and that her studies are in order, she has free time. Please know that you are now a teacher at this establishment, teacher and student relationships are against the law, but you are also a pupil here. Should another pupil need you for anything school related, then it is your duty as an educator to help them as best as you can. Ginny is not to sleep in your quarters either, if you know what I mean."

Harry started to go red at the thought of discussing any form of physical relationship, with his teacher but he understood perfectly. Harry turned to Kingsley and said "There are times when I am not able to be at the castle, for meetings of the Order, I wish to be able to know immediately if I am needed at the school, so I was going to ask you Minister, is it possible for me to have a portrait within the school also commissioned at my home in London?" Kingsley smiled at this request and looked behind the behind the desk that the Head teacher was sat at. The portrait of Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Kingsley then spoke. "Harry, I am going to commission the portrait of Albus to be put in your house first thing in the morning, maybe into your study. Would it also be useful if I were to grant you permission for two other things?"

"What are they going to be Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was thinking, as you are intent on being in the Order, maybe I should allow floo access from your home, to your new office here at the school. Just in case though, I also thought of allowing port-keys from your house to the school. As with all teaching staff, I am going to allow you to have authorisation to use the floo network to come to the entrance of the ministry, should there ever be an emergency. As for now, I need to go to my office and check on the current affairs. I bid you farewell." With that, Kingsley left.

"Mr Potter. I would like you to come to the Great Hall with me if you would." This request sounded quite intriguing, so he followed her down the stairs. As they got to the Great Hall, Harry opened the doors and realised that this was the first time he had ever seen the hall in darkness. This was rather un-settling but maybe the candles were not lit in the hall because there were no students there.

"Oh, would you light the candles with me Harry? We can't do this particular task in the dark."

Harry heard the Professor laugh. This worried him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter

After The Aftermath

Chapter 5.

He decided that since vanquishing the Dark Lord that he was too nervous about things, after all, when he used the incendio charm, he was met with shouts of joy and applause. Every one he had every cared about was there, the colours of the hall were red and gold, and there was plenty to drink on the staff table. It appeared that the ministers' departure earlier was to inform everyone that he had accepted the job of teaching at the school. Molly and Arthur Weasley ran up to him and hugged him tightly and congratulated him on his first job. "We are so proud of you son." Mrs Weasley said, almost in tears. His friends Ron and Hermione came to offer their support by hugging him and saying things like "Well done mate, you are perfect for the job." As he looked around the hall, he realised that Ginny, the love of his life, wasn't to be seen. As people were drinking, he decided to slip into the small chamber next to the great hall and get some air; after all, this was rather overwhelming for him. When he got into the chamber, she was waiting there for him. Ginny Weasley, as beautiful as she was, she had made an extra special effort this evening, she wore a beautiful black party dress that was tight around her hips and made her look like jaw dropping gorgeous. "Good evening Ms Weasley." Harry said with a cheeky tone to his voice. "Ahh, Professor Potter, fancy seeing you here." She replied with a cheeky grin on her face. He couldn't help himself, but he walked over to her, ran his fingers through her hair and looked her in the eye. "The most beautiful witch I ever did see." He said. She kissed him on the lips and just stood there holding him. She never wanted to let go but she knew there would be boundaries now. He was a teacher! Yes this also added the exciting 'forbidden' feel to the relationship, but, she knew he would be busy. What with NEWTs, teaching, the Order of the Phoenix, The DA, Harry was now a very busy man. What if he were too busy for her? That would hurt. She decided to let him do what he had to do before she committed much more to him. After all, this post is only for this year, then they can both leave the castle together next year and do what THEY have to do.

"Oi Potter!" Shouted a voice that Harry knew only too well. "Get off my sister and come and have a damn drink!" Ronald Weasley was looking at him with eyes that said "I'm getting drunk mate, you need to come drink too." Harry replied "It's Professor Potter now, Mr. Weasley." Ginny giggled whilst Ron replied "Only when you are teaching me, don't be a git! Come and have a drink." Harry followed.

After several hours of drinking and partying, Professor McGonagall offered the guests sleeping quarters within the castle. The Weasley family decided that they would return to The Borrow as Mr Weasley had to be ready for work in the morning. Ron, Hermione and Harry were happy to stay but Harry was going to be hosting a meeting for the DA tomorrow night and thought it best if he stayed at his house. Ron and Hermione decided that was best too. As Ginny was going to be attending the DA meeting also, she asked her parents if she could stay in London as well, to which, they agreed.

Harry led everyone that had to travel to their homes to his office. He decided that it was better to use a port-key to get everyone home safely instead of them splicing an ear off with drunken apparition. He sent Mr and Mrs Weasley home first using a quill he found in his desk. The minister hadn't been drinking so he used the floo network to get home, whilst Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione used a book to get home.

After arriving back at the house, Harry went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for everyone. He also had instructions for Kreacher too. "Kreacher, tomorrow night we have a meeting of the DA. I would like the usual protection put around the house please if you will." The usual protection for a meeting of a sensitive nature was warning alarms should anyone enter the house after the meeting had started. The alarm was actually an enchanted kettle which sat on the stove, if it made a whistling sound, and was not being used, the DA knew to draw their wands.

"Anything for the kind master Potter, sir." Kreacher replied. "Thank you Kreacher. Get some rest, you look tired." The elf went to his small bedroom that harry had made for him using some excellent spells. Kreacher appreciated this room but wanted it exactly as his den in the kitchen with some old rags and family heirlooms of the black family. Harry couldn't say no to the elf, it was all he knew.

The very next morning, Kingsley arrived as he promised to commission a portrait of Albus Dumbledore in Harrys study. After he had finished enchanting the portrait canvas to allow Dumbledore to travel to it from Hogwarts, he asked Harry if he could speak with him in private. Harry agreed instantly and asked for his office to be emptied of extra people. He sat behind his desk and looked directly at the Minister. "What are you worried about Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"The reason for me coming here this morning was to warn you. I have received intelligence that those little brats that decided to attack Ronald Weasley have acquired a rather excessive amount of people, adults included, for this to be more than a little resentment for sending Death Eaters to prison or Hell. They want to attack any member of the Order and the DA that they can. Only last night did they attempt to break in to the Weasley house. Fortunately for us, The Burrow has strong and ancient wards around it, so they would never have gained entry to the garden let alone the house. The wards were weakened though. I came to warn you to be careful about your house. Also I came to inform you that none of the members of the DA are going to be able to travel on the Hogwarts Express un-guarded whilst travelling back to school. Do you have any thoughts on a method of getting them all back to the school safely?"

Harry was rather concerned, although, he knew it was only time before the backlash came from the Great War and that people that supported the Dark Lord would come out of the wood work. "Ok, let's think. I am holding a meeting here for the DA tonight. I shall inform them about our potential danger; I shall also inform them that we are giving the Order some of those fake gold galleons so we can communicate with them if in an emergency. As for my house, I and the DA shall place extra protective wards around it tonight. With regards to Hogwarts, if you ask, I'm sure that Professor McGonagall is more than willing to allow the DA to use the floo network leading to my new study there. If that's the case, then I shall inform the DA that they are to come back here and use the floo. I shall have Ron and Hermione stay here until everyone has arrived safely, then they can charm the house into hiding and leave themselves. It wouldn't hurt to have a couple of Aurors at the school gates for the first day back either, after all the secrecy sensors will go off if there is anything bad upon any student and the luggage can be checked by the Order of the Phoenix as it gets taken off the train. How about that?"

"Sounds like a mighty fine idea, Harry. I shall get the wheels in motion for that all to be arranged for you. By the way, you have a visitor, so I shall take my leave. Have a good day now."

The minister decided to floo himself back to work. Harry wondered who his visitor could be, when a voice behind him said "Ahh, hello Harry." It was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore coming to visit him. Harry explained what Kingsley and he were talking about and the ideas he had for getting the DA back to school safely. Dumbledore couldn't agree more and was proud of Harry for deciding upon that. Now all Harry had to do was decide what to tell the DA when they came tonight about their impending danger.

As the day wore on, Harry felt rather worried about the DA arriving safely to the meeting. After all, Draco Malfoy, if involved with the mini-death-eaters, knew where Harry lived. Harry decided that he would seal the house and ask the members of the group to remain at home until he or Hermione went to collect them. They would then use side-along apparition with each member as to ensure a safe arrival. Harry spoke to Ron and asked him to remain at the house with Ginny so they could keep it protected from any un-welcome beings. As it reached about one o clock in the afternoon, Harry decided that getting every member of the DA was going to take a while. He asked Hermione to use the fake gold galleons to inform the guests that they were all welcome to stay at his house that night. If anything, he would feel safer knowing that if there were to be any attacks, that there were enough DA members to fight them off. Immediately, Kingsley burst into the fireplace and said that he thought that the DA and the Order of the Phoenix might make use of a meeting together. Harry, Ron and Hermione thought that this was a great idea. Kingsley summoned as many members of the Order as possible and asked them to go to DA members' houses to collect them now, after all, if they can, they might as well make a day out of it.

With all the DA members present by 4:30 Pm, Kingsley had returned to his office and sent all the Order members back to doing whatever they were doing. Harry explained about the intelligence that the Minister had received and that for the foreseeable future, they would be working alongside the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic to try and resolve the issue of the 'Mini-Death-Eaters'. Some of the DA, who were still under seventeen, were rather excited by this. Harry explained to them that those who were not seventeen may not be able to know some of intelligence that the Order of the Phoenix has but they will know as much as they are allowed to.

With the day growing old, food was needed. Harry asked for Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Luna to go shopping. He decided that Hermione and Neville and Seamus were to act as a guard whilst Ginny and Luna did the shopping in Diagon Alley. Hermione would be to use the fake golden galleons if they were to experience any more trouble than they could handle. The Knight Bus seemed to be the safest option for them, so, Harry summoned the bus and gave the shoppers some gold in order to buy food. Seamus' face was shocked when Harry gave them more than enough. His face looked like he had never held so much gold before. Harry told them to go and get what they thought was necessary, although no alcohol was to be consumed in his house that night because of the imminent danger approaching. The shoppers and their guard nodded, and left on the triple decked, violent purple vehicle that stood before him.

Back inside his house, Harry decided that he was going to get the other DA members busy. There were 22 of them in total and with three of them having a bedroom of their own, Harry decided that the very last two rooms, the drawing room and the last guest bedroom, could be enlarged and transformed into dormitories. He set the boys to the drawing room, those of age enlarged the room to such a size that the majority of the student body at Hogwarts could fit in it, whereas the girls, they kept their room to a size that was needed, although they added extra mirrors. Harry also made the two bathrooms in his house rather large too. He thought that the girls and boys would take ages getting ready the next morning if he didn't enlarge them.

As they finished conjuring beds and necessary items for the house, he felt his pocket get rather warm, he took out his fake golden galleon and it said, 'DANGER – COMING YOUR WAY, HERM." Harry called everyone to the cavernous kitchen.

Looking through the street, the long and pale face of Draco Malfoy stared at 12 Grimmauld Place. He and several of his chums were expecting Harry and Ron to be alone in the house, if they could take out Ron, then they could surround Harry. "I'm going to knock at the door and 'beg' for help because I have a problem. If that works then on my signal, we move in. If he has protective wards around the house, when he invites me in, I will be immune to them and I think you will be too."

Back in the kitchen, the DA heard a knock at the front door. Harry decided that considering it was his house, he should be the one to answer. Thinking that, Harry told the members of the DA that he was going to answer the door. Everyone protested against him going alone, so he decided that Ron could sit out of sight using the invisibility cloak on the stairs, providing that he had a good aim at the door. He summoned Kreacher and asked him to seal all exits to the house except for the front door making sure that no one could get in or out at all. On the way up to the hallway, he whispered "Accio Cloak." His invisibility cloak came down the stairs and Ron caught it. "If I move out of the way of the door Ron, cast a stunning spell right at them and then close the door and seal it." Harry said to his friend. "You bet mate, I shall even drag 'em in and beat the crap out of them." Ron replied. With Ron in place, Harry opened the door to a frightened looking Draco Malfoy. "Potter, you are the last person I would come to, understand that?" Draco spat. "Need your life saving again Mr. Malfoy? Why don't you come in and we will see how entertaining this is for me." Harry said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Whilst Harry invited Draco in, Ron noticed on the stairs that he made a gesture with his hand behind his back. Not taking any chances, Ron bound Draco with ropes that appeared out the end of his wand and levitated him inside. Harry slammed the door shut and looked furious. Sealing the door, Harry could hear movement outside, so he shouted through the door "Get lost you bunch of inbred losers or you shall all be cursed and arrested!" Draco was screaming for Ron to let him go but instead of Ron doing as he asked, he pointed his wand at Draco's face and said "Silencio."With Draco now quiet it gave Harry some time to think of a plan of action. Dragging Draco into the kitchen with all the other DA members present was quite fun. The look of fear on Draco's face was one Harry had never wanted to forget. "Ok. Now we have a visitor that is not in the DA, we are not allowed to say anything in here about what we are doing as an active group. The events of the past five minutes are all you are allowed to discuss. We do not mention how we calculated the potential attack and, we most certainly don't let Mr. Malfoy here open his mouth without my say so. I would like 5 of you to guard our visitor here, with at least two wands on him at all times. I would like Ron to go to my office and ask my painting to inform his other place. I would like Hermione contacted and told that someone is coming to collect them. I myself am going to ask someone else to attend my little chat I am going to have with Draco." With this, Ron went to his study to ask Dumbledore to let Minerva know what had just happened. Several DA members whipped their wands out and pointed them at the silent Draco who was looking as if he was about to pass out from fear. Harry called upon Lavender Brown and Cho Chang to go to Diagon Alley to be with the others that were shopping, whilst he himself changed his golden galleon to say 'Ks, mom – Presence Requested – Urgent, HP'

All of a sudden, the kitchen fire burst in to flames and the Minister jumped out of the fire with his wand drawn and pointing at Draco. "One move Mr. Malfoy and you are going to spend some time in prison. I am going to allow you to talk, once we are somewhere private but if you make a sound I will silence you once more and charge you with criminal offences." He then walked over to Harry after seeing all the other wands pointed at Draco and shook his hand. "Thanks for asking me to come Harry, I was just on my way when I got the first message, I wanted to check and see that everything was ok." Harry smiled "Now Kingsley, you know that the only reason you come here is to be nosey, after all, with the DA here, who would beat us? Shall we take Mr. Malfoy to my study where we can ask him a few questions?" "What a fantastic idea Harry. Lead the way and inform your portrait of Mr. Malfoys arrival. I'm sure it would be interested in what he has to say and that a theory or two may be included. I shall keep my wand pointed at this boy." With this, Kingsley, Harry and Draco left the room. The other DA members were waiting for the members who had gone shopping to come back. It was time for some answers from the scared looking blonde boy, whether he wanted to give them or not.


End file.
